Many voice over Internet protocol (VoIP)-based devices (e.g., smart telephones, personal digital assistants, etc.) are presentation-capable and/or facilitate multimodal usage. For example, user can provide inputs via voice, dual-tone multiple-frequency (DTMF) inputs, buttons and/or on-screen menus, and/or can receive outputs via voice, video and/or on-screen displays. In one example, presentation-capable and/or multimodal use devices can be used to implement graphical assisted telephony user interfaces that may be used, for example, to improve the usage of telephony services by persons with disabilities.